mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 128: Y Tu Hermano Tambien
"Y Tu Hermano Tambien" was originally released on November 12, 2012. Description Sex and death are the two most powerful primal forces in life, friends, so it's time we sit down and have a frank, overdue discussion about the two. Only, not at the same time. Because, gross. Suggested Talking Points Gift Registry, Today Show Slash Fic, Burnin' Rubber, Get Busy Child, Shitty Iron Man, Food Incentive, Down The Sexual Oubliette Outline 05:08 - I like to write a little in my free time. I'm not super good at it and I'm not trying to get published, but I have an over-active imagination so it seems like a good way to burn off thoughts in my head. I recently found a good friend of mine also writes for similar reasons. I've always wanted a writing buddy, where we could both sit down for an hour a week or something and write. If we ran into a wall, we could bounce ideas off each other. Is this a good idea? How do I suggest this to my friend without sounding like I'm pressuring them or sounding like a dick? -- Fitzgerald Seeking Hemingway 13:50 - Y - Sent in by John Tabler, from Yahoo Answers user Vela Okay, who asks: What does it take to start up a new cemetery? Business is going to be good, I predict more people are going to be dying all the time. I want to offer "preservative-free" burials, so the body decomposes faster and gets back to being fertilizer asap. 21:46 - MZ - Sponsored by USS Flagship. Sponsored by Bob Ball. 30:35 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Phillip, who asks: How much would it cost to bronze my corpse when I die? 42:01 - I have a roommate who is constantly eating my food. He will always eat 99% of something and leave one item left. For example, he ate most of my pretzels but left one, and ate a full jar of pesto with said pretzels, but left a spoonful of pesto. He ate an entire bag of gummy bears, but left a single bear. I feel petty asking him to stop eating my groceries, but he doesn't do any grocery shopping on his own. How should I deal with this without sounding like a petty roommate? 49:19 - Y - Sent in by Valerie Rogers, from Yahoo Answers user Paul, who asks: What is the sexiest dog? I sometimes jog in the dog park around the corner from where I live. The other day I got talking to a model who was walking her Daschund said she would like to see me again. I told her I walk my dog there a lot so she would probably bump into me sometimes. The problem is I don't have a dog. I now have to buy one so she doesn't know I was lying to her so I could maybe get laid. I am wondering what type of dog I should get? I want to get the sexiest dog possible so I have the best chance of getting into her pants. What would you dog owners suggest? Which dog is most likely to drive her crazy? Also I need one that doesn't make much noise because my wife can't find out, she doesn't like dogs! 56:16 - Justin takes a firm stance against his first-born daughter dating jugglers, wizards, and prestidigitators. 58:36 - Housekeeping 62:11 - FY - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Jamie, who asks: Anyone else have the phobia that batman's going to smash your head into the mirror while you're peeing? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Roommates Category:Dogs Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Krista Whalen